


DAMAGE:D

by ApothecaryJellyfish



Series: New Earth Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApothecaryJellyfish/pseuds/ApothecaryJellyfish
Summary: By the year 5639, the continents have shifted again and evolved creating a new world full of diversity and a sort of utopic place, New Pangaea.There is no real need for the law, respect and love is understood, laws are based on the basic rights of entities and upheld well. Education systems and careers are run by fair administrations and the ecosystem is well taken care of by every citizen. It's quite close to perfect compared to the world before it, the world ancient humans ruined by bringing endless war and destruction before their eventual mass genocide.The three Kings have control over the Nexus plane, the middle layer of New Earth, and despite how loose their rule is, running a country is quite hard, and it's about to get even harder as an ancient species spawns in a random once-in-a-lifetime occurance.





	1. Debatable Good Mornings

_"Gooooooood Dawn New Pangaea! How you all doin' this fine time? At Sunlight, we face a high of 40°C and at Moonlight a low of 10°C. Light showers are expected on and off throughout the Dusk and the first half of Moonlight."_

_"The Recreational Sectors in the following Southwest Third districts will be temporarily shut down for reconstruction from Dusk to Moonlight in the following Districts: Iota, Kappa, Mu, Nu, Omicron, and Pi. Any and all persons and personal items must be cleared out by the end of Sunlight so construction can begin."_

"Zaanna!"

Suno takes a deep breath before calling out again hoping to get a response this time and not just the rest of the quarterly day news.

"Zaaaaaaaannnnaaaaa!"

Again, nothing.

"ZAANNA!"

"What?!" the woman shouts from the kitchen, jumping sharply and almost chopping her finger on the cutting board.

"Who co-signed the FUCKING reconstruction?! I know I fucking didn't!" Suno hollers and Zaanna rolls her eyes.

"Who the fuck else? You KNOW there's only one other fucking person who can fucking authorize it. Majority of three and you didn't sign? Take a good fucking guess darlin'!"

"MYXI YOU BITCH YOU KNEW I HAD RECONSTRUCTION IN MY DISTRICT COMING UP AND YOU STILL FUCKING SIGNED?!"

"FUCK YOU I AM NOT STOPPIN' HER DISTRICT FROM PROGRESSING FOR YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"IT'S YOUR ASS THATS GONNA BE WHOOPED IF YOU DON'T FUCKING RECALL IT!"

Zaanna groans before setting down her knife and turning herself towards the hover chute that was leading down through the center of the Trinity Tower, sighing a little before stepping in and drawing the number 10 with the tip of her toe on the recognition screen she stood on, obviously signaling to take her to the 10th floor.

Standing at 15 massively tall and wide floors high with 10 sublevels, Trinity Tower was a perfect cylinder in the direct center of Ground Miden, New Pangaea.

The 15th floor to the 10th floor was simple, from top to bottom was an empty and totally glass observatory, a floor few decorative pieces of furniture and technology, Zaanna's room floor, Suno's room floor, Myxi's room floor, and the 10th floor was a conjoined recreational room.

The 9th floor down was a little more complicated in the sense that aside from the void 9th floor, everything was less play and more work. The 8th floor down was a technology center, a massive library, Zaanna's office, Suno's office, Myxi's office, kitchen, dining/stock room, and the entrance hall to the Trinity Tower that was split in half by the horizontal diameter of the hover tube, the front half for greetings and the back half for meetings.

Zaanna was heading for the conjoined recreational room because she knew Myxi and Suno were not ones to brawl things out in their own rooms lest it ruins their personal items. She stares at her reflection in the shiny silver walls of the tube as it ascends, and wonders what a good looking lady like her was doing here, running New Pangaea alongside two monsters.

Zaanna Desidemoni was a rather beautiful individual. Her sensually curvy body was made of smooth white marble with thick veins of gold, copper and silver thrown into her slick faux hawk of 'hair'. Her eyes were incredibly detailed, her irises made of inlaid emerald disks with fixed black dots of obsidian pupils, each sparse eyelash was untangled and never overlapped, the tips appearing sharp enough to scratch skin without effort. Her cheeks were chiselled by heavenly hands and her plump lips had had grooves etched into them that barely showed under a layer of black lacquer.

Her skin-tight, off-shoulder, floor-length dress barely covered her ample bosom but allowed the view of a medium-sized heart-shaped hole on the inner side of her left breast, a spiderweb of mixed sized cracks crawling out from its black depths. She had a total of four arms, each with sharp fingernails painted an alternating black and grey, and two sets of wings, ones set much bigger than the other and placed on her shoulder blades and the second set pressed close in the space between the top of her hips and where floating ribs would have been.

She was quite literally an angel of marble, her mother a high ranking Angel in the Ether Order second only to God, her father second in command to Satan in the Nether Order, the only Marble Elemental in history to have ever reached such an honour. Yet here she was in the Nexus, ruling over a continent she had no attachment to as neither of her parents lived here, solely because she needed a position of power and neither Ether or Nether would allow her in as a Hybrid species.

It didn't even matter to her parents that she wasn't able to take the first set of Districts of New Pangaea, Suno had won the right by a single, misplaced, hard punch that had knocked her out instantly, leaving her unable to get up and fight for her rightful place. But it did matter to them that she would challenge the place every year until she gained and retained it, and her inability to do so the last 10 years was frustrating them to the point of asking her to play unfairly.

At this point she didn't want to, as annoying as Suno could be, they'd managed to become more than friends over the years and she wasn't going to jeopardize that by playing in a way that could kill him.

"WILL YOU FUCK OFF?! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU WANNA PROGRESS I HAD SCHEDULED PRIORITY!"

Although, at the moment, she wouldn't have minded seeing his head roll across the floor.

"Will you two knock it off?! For fuck's sake, you're acting like children!" Zaanna exclaims as the chute door opens, allowing her to step into the rec room and become a witness to the damage to the room the pair had done.

"She's being a cunt!" Suno howls, pain evident in his voice as Myxi's sharp teeth latch onto his ankle, biting hard and without hesitation, as usual.

Suno Gell was a rather massive fellow in many senses and standing at 6' 9", Suno was the second tallest of the group, actually the tallest if someone took the tail off Myxi.

From head to toe Suno's body was built of proportional layers of thick muscle under rough milk chocolate skin, a black trail of well-aged, blooming rose tattoos with sharp-thorned vines were barely visible against his dusky skin as they coiled and wrapped all up and down his left side from knee to neck. His tank top, sleeveless hoodie and jersey shorts fit rather loose around his frame, doing well to hide the light pouch of age pudge that sat smoothly on his abdomen and hips, a source of slight self-consciousness.

His face was of strong chiselled features like a god, the laziest of frowns etched onto his lips and sparkles of instinctual aggression hid behind his mesmerizing deep teal eyes, the slit-shaped pupils rarely pulled from their widely dilated state. His hip length mane of ivory white hair held rather odd properties, neither curly nor wavy, extremely fluffy, and the oddest tendency to move in pulse-like ways when there was nothing disturbing it.

The only thing that gave him away as a non-Human was the pair of large black ears sitting atop his head, and the long ivory-fading-black tail of magnificent fluff that poked from his lower back and usually swung quite lazily around his toes. Rather than a purebred Shifter, Suno was part of a higher nobility tribe that sat on one of the sparse islands around New Pangaea, their breed a mix of Seal Point Birman and Seal Point Ragdoll cat Shifters, the last Feline-type Shifter clan on and around the continent.

Despite being of low and almost forgotten nobility, Suno had managed to grow, developing a big presence in his body and in reputation for shocking those who'd underestimated him and tested his lazy patience too much and too far. He was quite the embodiment of the word 'massive'.

But where Suno was big, Myxi was bigger.

Myxi Wiswall was an absolutely incredible ornate beast of a woman standing at 6' of torso and 16' of a tail that seemed to grow another foot every year.

Her hip length hair was made of thick octopus tentacles that twisted and changed colours and textures on their own but usually stayed on the slick and sticky deep teal side. She didn't really take care of her hair, so most of the time it hung in front of her face, effectively concealing most of her torso and her impressive ice blue eyes.

Her lean muscled torso had smooth, shimmery, sunkissed skin, the softer scales of her massive tail rising up the front of her abdomen to divide and cup each of her small breasts. From the hips down, the shimmery scales became a smooth gradient into a harder set of scales of an incredibly rich teal colour, her massive dorsal, pelvic, adipose and caudal fins webbed with clear membranes that had an iridescent shine to them.

She liked accentuating her abundant beauty with sheer layers of loosely tied scarves as skirts, tops and shawls, lots of jangling gold and silver jewellery like necklaces, bracelets, belts and anything that would fit around her tail. She looked like a greedy goddess of the deep sea, and that is exactly what she was.

She'd only been in office for 5 years now after spending the majority of her 450 years alive in prison after facing charges stating she'd been the one who murdered the entirety of two noble clans of Seafolk, of which she was the unwanted child of, an Octopus/Fish Hybrid.

To the public, it was just a rumour, but to her friends, it was the truth. The forbidden affair between the two clans had produced quite a monster, one they tried and failed to hide especially after she unchained herself from the bottom of the East ocean, seeking a doctor to aid her monstrous defects and then later start her incomplete transition into the powerful woman she was always destined to become.

The eventual clash had been legendary to the rest of the Seafolk, two prominent clans now completely erased from the depths of the Earth aside from the red wisps left to run in the salty currents. Even to Zaanna and Suno, it was a bit unclear how Myxi had managed to wipe out a population almost that of a large city but they guessed that it had something to do with her liking to bite others.

Suno lets out a particularly angry hiss and Zaanna is pulled out of her thoughts to notice that Myxi has wrapped the thinner end of her tail around Suno's neck and was tightening it so hard that Zaanna was sure an average person's neck would have snapped by now.

To be fair, Suno was retaliating by tugging and biting on a good amount of Myxi's tentacles, his sharp, claw-like nails and teeth digging into the flesh and causing thick beads of bluish-green blood to well up, obviously trying to escape whatever large vein he'd managed to puncture.

They all knew good and well that Myxi had plenty of blood to spare, but a bite from Suno's sharp canines and his generally unclean mouth could easily become a serious infection before the wound would have time to close.

"Both of you need to fucking stop! We're leaders of the continent, not fucking children!" Zaanna exclaims, walking over and grabbing Suno by his lower jaw with one hand, squeezing as hard as she could until a creaking sound was heard, and then turning to use her other three hands to grab around Myxi's neck, fingers digging deep into the frail frilled gills that resided there, effectively choking the Sea-Hybrid.

"You need to get over the fact that we can make decisions without you darlin'," Zaanna states sharply, making sure Suno was meeting her emerald eyes and not distracted elsewhere before turning to stare into Myxi's ice blue pools.

"And YOU need to keep your fucking tentacles to yourself honey and not get physical with someone that fucking devours your fishy face for lunch. You remember real fucking clear what happened last time shit got out of control while I wasn't here, but if you want to end up back in a containment tank and drugged out of your mind, be my guest babydoll."

Myxi swallows hard, reaching her hands up to grab at Zaanna's hands, attempting without success to pry the marble appendages away from her gills as her lungs began to burn from a lack of oxygen, Zaanna responding by grasping her harder, blue-green blobs bubbling out of the flaring frills as Myxi attempts to exhale past the pain.

"Zaanna, leh hur goh, yurr gonna kill hur." Suno tries to get out, Zaanna tightening her grip on his jaw as well, a slight cracking sound sounding out around the room as it returns to uncomfortable silence, Zaanna's glare being voice enough.

"Both of you need to stop being children, you can't be dragging yesterdays problems into today and finding any reason to take this shit out on each other. We've got bigger things to worry about without adding disagreements to the mix. Now if I have to get my parents in here and attract the attention of the other realms in order to bring peace, I will." Zaanna warns, releasing her grip on the two and drawing herself away.

"I love you both but if you can't keep it professional when it comes to our continent, I will have you removed, even if you're looked to be above me. You both mean a lot to me dolls..." she continues, turning towards the hover chute.

"...but not one smidge more than my duty to this continent."

 


	2. Sudden Interruptions

Suno's alarm is what wakes him up and he's quick to swat it off his bed and across the circular room where it lands somewhere in the large pile of rubbish that decorated the place.

He wasn't one to care about if things were clean or not as long as he was well groomed, he rarely had anyone step into his section of the home because he simply didn't like people invading his only private space.

As such, he didn't keep much furniture, only a massive rectangular jelly mattress on the opposite end of where the hover chute opened up. Said tubular structure was originally made with walls that were silver on the inside but were clear on the outside so one could look into the tube but not out, but he'd slapped a coat of black paint over it and called it a day when he'd first moved in.

The rest of the room was 'in shambles', clothes and items were strewn everywhere without much thought, trash piled in one section, things used daily piled in another section, there were random things hanging from hooks scattered on the damaged walls, and the cleanest thing to speak of was actually a half-meter radius surrounding the hover chute.

Even his bed was messy, although less so compared to the rest of the room, blankets piled either on or next to the mattress, his usual clothes hanging off one edge, sheets wrinkled and bunched from how violently he would toss and turn in his sleep.

Surprisingly, there were no foodstuffs around and thus the only smell that was prominent was Suno's own musky pheromones and deeply present hormones, a trait of being a Shifter.

Letting out a groan that turns into a yawn, Suno grumbles a bit to himself as he stretches across his bed, his movements very languid and graceful on the outside, but full of pops and stiff muscles on the inside. Due to his violent sleep, he would often wake up with cricks and cranks and sore spots from cramping up into stillness about an hour before he was set to wake.

While Suno did use an alarm, he didn't really need it. After having a schedule for so long, his body was programmed to wake up 4 hours before Dusk would end and Moonlight would start.

Whether he chose to get up or not was the problem.

Throwing his alarm across the room without turning it off would ensure that in 5 more minutes he'd have to get up and find it to turn it off as the beeping would only intensify in both volume and frequency until it was unbearable and dangerous for his sensitive ears to withstand for longer than 5 or 6 more minutes.

Sure enough, by the time he was done stretching all the soreness and cricks out of his body, the alarm was going off again and he's forced to get up with a deep groan and make his way across the room to sift through the pile of rubbish and find the annoying little device.

"TURN THAT THE FUCK OFF I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP!" Myxi screeches and Suno groans, cursing the thin floor layers of the surface levels.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP 8 HOURS AGO! FUCK OFF!" Suno hollers back before rubbing his face with both hands, pulling down his lower eyelids in exasperation before returning to the search.

He eventually finds the round device and taps the reset button, a little cheery chime coming from the speaker on the back as the confirmation message scrolls across the screen on the front.

Suno tosses the little thing back on his bed before grabbing his clothes for the day and making his way into the hover chute, drawing '-1' on the recognition screen beneath his feet.

As the pad moves down he takes note that the chute is moving at a much slower speed than usual so he adds a second order to take him to the 6th floor, Zaanna's office.

When he arrives, the chute doors slide open and Zanna looks up at him from where she sat at her desk, typing away at her holo-screens, wrapping up the last bit of her work before handing the shift off to him.

"Well you're...awake," she says, glaring pointedly at his crotch.

Unsurprisingly, like a cat, Suno liked sleeping in the nude and was quite shameless about it despite living with two women.

"Why's the fucking chute going slower than a fucking slug on a fucking Sunday? Did Myxi break something again, I don't got time for fixing this shit today," he grumbles and Zanna rolls her emerald eyes. 

"No. Our AIOS updated again just a few minutes ago. It should be running full speed by the time you get back. Be careful because the new speed regulator might get a little glitchy and stutter the ride down, it's a lot smoother going up." Zaanna explains.

Suno grunts in response before stomping his foot lightly on the pad, signalling it to close the doors and continue his descent to the first sub-level.

Suno wasn't a fan of the aforementioned stuttering ride down to the cleaning care facility that made up the first underground level, but most of his annoyance dissipated once the doors opened and the fresh scent of odourless soaps and detergents greeted him alongside a pleasant voice.

_"Welcome, King Gell. What can I do to serve you today?"_

The voiced belonged the Trinity Tower's AIOS, Kyllan. He'd been around since the construction of the tower and was programmed with truly, all the known knowledge of the Earth of past and present.

He was built to be self-maintenance and was allowed to be given form in several of the androids around the city so he could constantly grow and learn. He was further allowed to make updates and patches to himself using resources left to him by the previous generations of Kings, many of the Kings allowing their consciousness to be uploaded and merged into Kyllan after their deaths.

Due to the majority of the past Kings being male, Kyllan was currently considered to be masculine and thus was the only other male presence in the Tower, giving some comfort to Suno.

"I'll be going with the usual, I'm already fucking late to start my fucking shift," Suno grumbles, tossing his clothes over one of the short maze-like walls that made up the chamber, knowing they'd be picked up and cleaned by the various robotic arms that dangled from the ceiling, ready to be put on him by the time his session was over.

_"I don't think King Desidemoni will be too upset about that. She's a very nice and understanding person."_

Suno laughs sharply and Kyllan whirrs in curiosity, "That's what you fucking think! You ain't spent enough fucking time above the damn ground if you still think that."

The deal had been, when Myxi took office, that Kyllan wouldn't interfere with many, if any, of the workings above. Neither of this generation of Kings wanted their decisions to be influenced by the AIOS and Kyllan had been happy to comply, knowing that once someone was removed from office, the previously made rules and orders would have to go through revision for the sake of peace, and should someone new step in, Kyllan would be able to take a more involved role.

For now, it'd been Kyllan's own decision to limit his interactive presence to the sub-levels where the Kings would often come for reasons outside of work, and thus have less influence, even subconsciously, put on them.

_"Has King Desidemoni been bad? I try not to peek on you guys very much, just to keep you safe and all, not much more."_

"She's ain't been bad, she's fucking stressed. I ain't got the fucking time to deal with her shit when she's stressed and I ain't gonna do anything with her for a while cos of it. You don't gotta fucking do anything about it either, aight?" Suno comments, making his way over to the floating porous table in the cubicle that had his name engraved on a plaque outside it.

He plops on the table rather ungracefully, making it wobble quite a bit as he adjusts himself to lay back on it, his ears perking up at the whirrs that indicate it starting the cleaning machines up.

 _"Do you think I should recommend her to come and have some of her stress released? My most current update has started implementing enhancements to your sensory and cleaning chambers."_ Kyllan comments, a larger main body of his, comprised of an upper torso, arms and head with a single red sensor for an eye, nears Suno.

"You know how she fucking gets about shit like this by now, nothing we fucking do is gonna fucking change whatever the fuck she's got going on until she fucking works it out herself." the large man comments and Kyllan sighs.

 _"I suppose...Black or no black today?"_ Kyllan asks and Suno meets his red eye with his own teal. "Blackout today, I think we both know I don't got time for pleasure right now."

Kyllan sighs a bit more before whirring out a sound of agreement, a tiny wire slipping out of his main form and attaching to the base of Suno's neck after travelling through the porous table.

Almost instantly Suno's eyes go dull, closing as he's suddenly thrown out of consciousness for the duration of him being cleaned.

It was a very harsh and highspeed process but Suno liked it that way. He never failed to feel refreshed and renewed after having the layers of dead skin scoured off with abrasive sponges and an odourless detergent, his wild mane conditioned and brushed free of tangles in ways that he himself couldn't manage to do, tiny mechanical tubes puncturing his flesh and pumping the perfect amount of nutrients and rejuvenation serums through his flesh and blood.

Suno didn't like to admit it or have it pointed out, but he was quite vain at times. He supposed it stemmed from being put down most of his life as the middle child, chastised for not being the star that his sister was, but also not young enough to get away with being the absolute attention-whore that his baby brother always was, and still is.

He was in a place of power now and so he liked to look the part. At least during his shift, he wouldn't be caught dead in a suit once Moonlight was over.

Kyllen is quick to wake Suno back up once the cleaning process was complete and get him dressed in a flash of the materialization beam.

Suno looks himself once over before Kyllen gets the clue and lowers a full-length mirror from a slot in the ceiling, letting the large man observe himself in more detail. He couldn't find a thing to complain about, he never really could.

His fluffy ivory hair was pulled back into a ponytail exposing his freshly perked ears that twitched with the lovely sensation of being cleaned, his tail swishing lightly to compliment the reaction. His rich milk chocolate skin looked bright and plump from where it was visible under his button up shirt and tailored vest, and even his trail of black rose tattoos looked freshly inked despite it having been with him since he was a toddler.

The cut of his clothes hid his little extra abdominal pudge and accentuated his well-worked muscles into a sharp V-shaped silhouette. The pinstripes kept him looking tall and the black gave him a little extra slim tone to his muscled legs in a pair of nice fitting slacks, the way that the pants fit snug but comfortably around his waist gave a prominent curve to his thick butt. 

He looked good, he felt good, and he knew that off just those two things his day would be good overall even if Zaanna took her stress out on him or if Myxi came hammering and hollering around for no other reason than that he existed.

Suno didn't hate Myxi, not in the least, but the urges that came from being two conflicting species overpowered a lot of their rationality whenever they interacted and if anything he despised how much that caused them to fight.

He knew he could tell her anything and she'd back him up just as much as Zaanna would, but just the same he'd put her face to the wall until her sloped fish nose broke to bits, and she would rip chunks of fur from his tail in retaliation.

He'd only been able to tell her one time how he felt, but he wished he could say it more, just three stupid little words in their Earth's universal language.

 _'_ _I love--_ _'_

Suddenly there is a terrifying screech resonating through the tower from a specific set of powerful vocal cords and Suno is pulled out of his thoughts by a Kyllan's panicked whirring.

 _"That sounded like King Weswall. Her biometrics spiked alarmingly high just now."_ Kyllan states, his red eye switching to blue as his main body makes its way to the hover chute, Suno quickly trailing behind him.

"Yeah, no shit so did her fucking voice. I don't got the fucking time for the pad, get me the fuck up to wherever the fuck she's at." Suno states while entering the hover tube, Kyllan nodding before his eye blinks and little bursts of light go off inside his husk of a body.

_"Going up King Gell, be safe."_

"No fucking promises."


	3. Spawn Point

Zaanna and Suno arrive in Myxi's heavily decorated room and have trouble finding her through the towers of shiny objects, ornate statues and random memorabilia she'd dug up and dragged over from her home waters.

They eventually find her coiled up tightly in her sleeping dish, a wide but shallow obsidian bowl filled to the halfway mark with a clear, water-based, hydrating slime.

Her face gave away her terror as her long nails dug into the flesh of her tail and her teeth were snapped closed around one of the fins, her whole body was quivering and her slit pupils were completely dilated, irises now only a thread-thin ring of ice blue.

"Myxi? What's wrong babydoll?" Zaanna asks, purposefully taking on a sickeningly sweet tone of a doting mother.

It was incredibly rare for someone like Myxi to get scared or even spooked, but when she did she would freeze up and go unresponsive until her body basically hit the reboot button and her fear wore off. After Zaanna realized this, she knew there were only a few ways to guide Myxi out of this state and her current tone of voice was one of them.

"Why were you fucking screaming bitch? You're supposed to be fucking asleep and I'm supposed to be on my fucking shift." Suno grumbles and Zaanna turns to glare at him.

"You shut your fucking mouth right now honey or I'm going to shut it for you. This isn't something to joke about and you know it." the marble woman bites out before walking over to Myxi, leaving Suno at the hover chute as she lowers herself into the dish, not caring that her dress gets wet as she gets close enough to the larger woman to touch her shoulder.

Myxi flinches sharply as her cold scaley skin is made contact with Zaanna's even colder stone, something that shocks Zaanna and Suno alike.

Myxi, even while frozen and coiled tight in fear, was not one to flinch. If anything, touch would get her to relax a minuscule bit even if it was Suno grabbing her, but that was mostly because he was the warmest of the three.

"I got fuckin' touched...humanoid...I was alone!" Myxi spits out, her tail coiling harder around her to the point where Zaanna had to quickly jam her two right arms down Myxi's front so she would still have room to breathe as the constriction worsened.

"By a humanoid? But there's nothing here sweetie." Zaanna says, trying to make further sense of the larger woman's incomplete explanation.

"No, she's right." Suno says and Zaanna looks over to see him rubbing his nose with fingers clenched in a loose fist, "It fucking smells like plasma up in here, not a fuck tonne, but that's not fucking normal anyway since plasmatics aren't fucking edible."

Myxi gives off a hard shudder and Zaanna turns back to her with a question on her lips that she never gets to say before Myxi speaks up.

"T-t-t-there it fuckin' is again! The w-w-w-wave I felt before somethin' fuckin touched me!" Myxi exclaims, her voice cracking as her tail constricts further, Zaanna's arms letting out a crack as she feels fracture lines start to form over her outer layers of marble.

"Hey hey hey, chills for a sec baby, you don't wanna snap my arms off do you?" Zaanna asks with a nervous chuckle, attempting to pull her arms out of the grip but only for Myxi to constrict harder, the woman's ice eyes suddenly become icier with the quickness of her pupils becoming almost invisible lines among the blue.

A low rumble escapes Myxi's chest and Zaanna immediately becomes frantic in trying to pull her arms out of the grasp before they get in the way of Myxi's rapid uncoiling and become the serpentine's target.

Zaanna barely manages to free her arms in time for Myxi to uncoil, her tail too quick to dodge as it lashes Zaanna across the chest, razor-sharp fins cutting deep into the marble woman as Myxi slithers quickly towards something across the room in full attack mode, her tentacle hair writhing and fins flared out to make her appear even bigger.

Suno is quicker to respond in getting to Myxi rather Zaanna, who he knew would heal relatively quickly, despite the fact that the aforementioned 'wave' had caused his hair to bristle in a warning.

Myxi is a stream of blinding colours as she seemingly attacks something, a foreign wail erupting from the figure she'd managed to capture, her fangs an ivory blur as they're sunk deep into something soft with a sickening squelch.

Suno immediately lunged to grab the tip of the woman's tail and hauls it back with full strength before she could wrap it around the creature and possibly kill it with a deadly strong squeeze.

"Zaanna I fucking need you here!" Suno hollers before he's dragged off his feet by Myxi's thrashing, the serpentine desperate to kill whatever was in her grasp and at the same time shake off the heavy man.

"I'm coming! Myxi get a fucking hold of yourself darlin'!" Zaanna hollers as another wail of despair echos around the room from whatever Myxi had as prey.

Zaanna is quick to spread her wings and glide over as quickly as she could in the cramped room while at the same time making sure her wound hadn't hit any of her vital cores, electrifying pain slowly fading off as her outer layers started to slowly close the cut.

It takes a bit of grappling and dodging before Zaanna can get close to Myxi's upper half, the marble woman using her arms to grip and claw her way to her destination as Myxi continued to thrash violently and rip at the entity she still had trapped in her vicious maw, its wails weakening with each moment.

Finally, with the help of Suno anchoring himself in the hover chute by kicking the pad down a level and grabbing the light fixture on the ceiling of the floor below, Zaanna manages to guide Myxi into coiling around the hover chute, effectively halting the woman's thrashes an allowing Zaanna to reach her upper half and get a good look at what the serpent had attacked.

It was a person!

They were rather small, almost human child-like, their body was slightly gaunt and made entirely of a slightly transparent black plasma, wispy trails coming off their pointy joints, their hair a short fluff of black smoke.

In place of a face, they had a featureless oval mask with a slightly pointed chin that had the texture and colour of bleached bone.

"Myxi let it go! It's alive but you're killing it, honey!" Zaanna exclaims, grabbing one of the person's arms and pulling hard, immediately noting that Myxi's eyes were starting to dilate again slightly.

The second Myxi's grip on the entity loosens slightly and her jaw goes a bit slack, Zaanna shoves the fingers of one of her hands into the gap made between flesh and teeth and yanks the mandible down hard, further letting the plasmatic person slip away from her.

"You got it up there?! I'm holding the fuck on to this bitch for you!" Suno hollers from the lower floor, Myxi screeching loud in response to Suno using his full weight to pull and secure the end of Myxi's tail between the ceiling and the cap of the light fixture, effectively turning her attention elsewhere for a hot second.

That second was enough for Zaanna to use all her arms to yank the creature from Myxi's grip, the entity letting out a particularly loud wail as Myxi's claws drag down their sides for a good bit before finally dislodging.

"I've got it! It's alive!" Zaanna hollers and Suno lets out a grunt of confirmation before climbing up the scaled tail and back into Myxi's room, the Hybrid woman immediately lunging at him as soon as she spots him.

Myxi is quickly met with a growl and a fist to the face that had enough force behind it to let her barely blink once before she falls unconscious.

Suno lumbers over to where Zaanna was now sitting on the ground, cradling the plasmatic entity as black-tinged sludge leaks from its various wounds, a pathetic whimper escaping from its head.

"Is that what she was all fucking riled about?! Some fucking kid thing?!" Suno exclaims, his anger bubbling up at both how Myxi reacted and to how the creature in Zaanna's arms was making him feel now that he was closer to them.

"I think so, but...I'm not sure what it is about them that made her try to kill it." the marble woman comments, looking over the tiny body that was draped across her arms, their chest barely moving and the earlier whimper fading slowly.

"I don't feel good about this fucking shit at all Zaanna, what the fuck are we gonna do with it? And what about when that bitch wakes up? She's probably gonna try and kill it again!" he states sharply and Zaanna shakes her head.

"Don't let her wake up until I've got them down to the laboratory babydoll, Kyllan might know something about this. I'll call you two down when they're contained and she's awake. I want her to hear whatever the fuck he's got to say about this." she says, standing up, still cradling the entity as she makes her way over to the hover chute.

"What the fuck?! No! I'm not fucking playing babysitter to this bitch while you get all the fucking information about that fucking thing first! What if it fucking kills us?!" Suno snaps back angrily, only to be met with Zaanna's glare.

"Then you better fucking tell Myxi you love her real fucking quick darlin'."

Zaanna is quickly gone down the chute, leaving Suno there stunned.

Not because it wasn't true, but what if she'd said that and Myxi woke up? He didn't want her to hear it from Zaanna _again_.


	4. Accidental Child

_"Hmm...the consensus across my board of information is that this is indeed a rare species known as a Shadowscreech."_ Kyllan comments, his main body husk rotating slowly around the containment capsule that the creature from earlier was currently floating in.

"And what the fuck is that exactly?" Myxi growls, eyeing the capsule up and down in suspicion.

_"From what I know, which isn't much and is mostly based on ancient records, a Shadowscreech is an interdimensional species with the ability to take the form of whatever they please in whatever state of matter they please, solids, liquids, gases, plasmas, and the various forms of each substance."_

_"They usually keep a humanoid form and have only been mentioned to be peaceful entities. Which begs the question, why was your first instinct to attack it, King Wiswall?"_ Kyllan asks, focusing his red eye on the frustrated woman.

"Well, I didn't fuckin' know what it was! It just came out of fuckin' nowhere, fuckin' touched me, and then disappeared! And it gives off fuckin' waves of creepy as shit feels!" Myxi exclaims, clearly worked up even as Zaanna places a calming hand on her scaly shoulder.

 _"You could have very well killed the first and only of it's kind in the current world. The 'waves' you felt were only given off because it just recently spawned and then was immediately forced to retreat into another dimension because you posed an immediate threat to it."_ Kyllan sighs and Suno immediately pipes up.

"Wait what the fuck do you mean 'first and only' of its fucking kind? It ain't got no relatives to go to or some shit?" the bulky man asks, crossing his arms, leaving Zaanna to be the only one who wasn't clearly upset.

_"Unfortunately no. It is said there used to be very large numbers of them roaming the Earth before humans eventually evolved, but for some reason, they were wiped off the surface. There is no current reason for that, but since then there has only been 2 at most on Earth at one time, and very sparingly at that."_

 _"This is the first one on Earth since almost 2000 years ago. In fact, the last appearance was for a single day. January 7, 3606. They'll never be extinct because they randomly do occur, the reasons why are still unclarified but it's quite an amazing creature!"_ Kyllan exclaims, his tone clearly excited despite the serious looks in the room pointed right at him.

 _"Oh...well...in short, that means that no, it doesn't have a family to go to. Usually, it stays around its spawn point and occasionally that means that the people that frequent the place take a form of care over it. It thrives off the energy output and residue energy of other entities, meaning it feeds off being around others. It doesn't HAVE to, but it's not like it SAPS energy out of people."_ Kyllan explains and Suno and Myxi visibly relax a bit.

"So it's a harmless type of bitch and we don't have to fuckin' feed it? Now I feel a bit shitty about fuckin' it up earlier--"

"How do we kill it?"

"ZAANNA!" Suno shouts and Zaanna looks at him with the most serious face he hadn't seen on her since the day they first met.

 _"King Desidemoni, it's a passive creature. There is no need to harm it, or kill it."_ Kyllan says, giving off a panicked whirr.

"I heard every word you said, but if for some reason it becomes a fucking danger, directly or indirectly, I want it dead. I will not have my continent, my people, or my partners put at risk by it existing. Now tell me how to kill it or I will overrule you into the Void." Zaanna states, the room going quiet at her statement.

Kyllan wrings his husked hands, turning his head away in hesitation before giving a defeated sigh.

It was the one thing he never wanted to happen, be secluded to the Void. Zaanna could certainly do it because, despite her fair nature and her kind heart, she was still the daughter of an Angel. Children from the native Ether and Nether species were rarely the ones to use their holy/unholy power to influence or demand things in the Nexus plane, but they certainly could...even Hybrids like Zaanna.

_"You...have to remove its mask. Its...face, and destroy it. For it to stay destroyed, as to shapeshift it occasionally will be removed or split...you must pour the mixed blood of God and Satan on it...both of--"_

"--which we have vials of in the laboratory. Good to know, thank you for telling me." Zaanna interrupts and Kyllan closes his eye, a rare occasion for the AIOS.

_"...You're welcome King Desidemoni."_

"Zaanna! You're not really thinkin' of killin' it are you?" Myxi asks and Zaanna turns her emerald eyes on the barely visible blue ones.

"Yes. Should something bad happen because of it, I will not hesitate to fucking kill it. Our world and life mean more to me than the rarity of a creature that can't become extinct. If it dies now then it won't matter in another decade or a century or whatever the fuck." Zanna states coldly.

 _"Oh! Kings! It seems to be awakening! I'm not sure what I could have done for its wounds, I surrounded it with every serum in the inventory but their effects are unclear."_ Kyllan says suddenly and the trio turns their focus to the creature in the capsule.

Its hands twitched a bit before its head started to respond, lifting from its oddly bent neck. The pause it took was equivalent to blinking before it slowly started to look around the room and its container.

"...where?"

The others present are frozen in shock as a frail little voice slips into their ears from the container.

"Did...it just talk?" Myxi asks and Suno's eye twitches sharply, "No fucking shit bitch. It fucking screamed when you attacked it, why is that so fucking surprising?"

"It sounds like a little kid!" Myxi snaps back and Suno bickers back, "It just spawned what the fuck else is it supposed to sound like dumbass! I mean fucking look at it! It's tiny!"

The pair continue to bicker, focusing on each other than the situation at hand while Zaanna walks right up to the capsule and looks up at the plasmatic entity, the mask turning to look down right back at her.

"...where?" it asks again and this time Zaanna responds.

"Where are you, is that what you're trying to ask sweetheart?" she asks and the creature nods.

"I'll explain that later, but first...do you have a name we can call you? Or even pronouns?" she asks, motioning for Kyllan to start lowering the capsule.

The AIOS does just that, quickly draining the fluid inside before lowering the front half of the pill-shaped container, the entity slowly floating down until they're in front of Zaanna.

"We...all have the same...name...Achromos...my name...is too...boy...this time." the entity states and Zaanna gives them a warm smile, Kyllan the only one to note her sudden shift in presented emotions.

"Well it is nice to meet you Achromos, my name is--"

"Momma."

Zaanna's pupils quickly constrict and her smile falls, the bickering between Suno and Myxi halting sharply.

They didn't know what her response would be, considering the fact that as motherly as she was at times, she beat the living shit out of Myxi the one time she mistakenly tried to use the word to lure Zaanna into bed.

Instead, Zaanna smiles again, this time smaller and with slightly clenched teeth, "My name is Zaanna, but 'Momma' works too sweetheart. Now, how about we get you acquainted with the place and the people here, yes?"

Suno immediately tries to bolt for the hover chute but Zaanna's stone cold tone stops him.

"Move one inch and you'll be a 'Momma' too."


	5. The After(s)care

Myxi stirs slightly when she feels something drag across her tailfin, but she doesn't pay it much mind until it happens again.

She flicks her tail a bit to get the thing touching her away, but it instead smacks into something a bit warmer and firmer than what had actually touched her.

She still keeps her eyes closed and instead focuses on the hydrating slime around her, waiting for ripples to indicate the source of disturbance before she takes any further action.

The slime ripples a little to the left of where her hips laid and instinctively her hair tentacles slither slowly towards the disturbance, seeking stimuli and something to latch on to like the octopodes they came from.

"Sticky...?"

Myxi groans the second Achromos's faint voice reaches her ear-fins.

"Get the fuck away from me kid. I'm not supposed to be awake yet." Myxi grumbles and the slime shifts again until Achromos is right in front of her face.

She peeks an eye open at them and finds that he has his head tilted in a rather cute way, his wispy hands placed on his lap as he sat on his heels.

Not that she would ever admit that the creature who she'd almost mauled to death after it scared the life out of her, was cute.

"...Dawn...raining outside...Momma sent me...said you'd like...rain?" Achromos says and Myxi holds in a bit of a squeal at how cute the plasmatic being's lack of proper speech was, resembling a shy child who was curious but also made an effort not to disturb others.

"Fine, but just to see the fuckin' rain," Myxi mutters and Achromos visibly brightens up as he watches her slide out of her sleeping dish and out of her sheer silk sleeping gown.

Achromos shyly turns away at Myxi's nude figure, but there really wasn't much to see, she just liked accessorizing herself.

Seafolk had no need to breastfeed their young so she didn't have nipples, just scales that acted as a hard shell bra, and her genitals were tucked behind a thick slit hidden by the scales of her barely visible pubic mound, as most fish breeds of seafolk did.

Myxi slithers to the hover chute and coils her tail around herself before reaching down to input the command for it to take her to the 15th floor, the observatory.

She flinches a bit at the tiny plasmatic being entered the chute along with her, shooting a glare and a snarl his way, she asks, "And who the fuck said you could join me?"

Achromos tilts his head in curiosity, but rather than answer, he stays silent even as the pad beneath them starts to rise, taking the pair to their destination.

"Fine, stick around, could not give a single shit less," Myxi mutters, turning her face upward to focus on the ascent.

When they arrive at their destination, Myxi is surprised by a question, silence broken and replaced with tension.

"Ma...not...like me?"

Ma?

Did he mean, her?

"It isn't that I don't fuckin' like you, I just don't fuckin' feel great about you after you fuckin' scared the shit out of me, pickin' me of all fuckin' people to spawn on," Myxi responds bitterly, turning to press a button on the wall of the hover chute to initiate the opening of the glass roof, rain slowly trickling down as it splits from the center.

The sky was completely dark, despite it being Dawn, some of the closest stars managed to twinkle through the black rain clouds that emptied their buckets of water down on Ground Miden.

Myxi swipes her drooping tentacles out of her face, using two of them to tie the wriggling masses behind her head, allowing the dripping drops to run in thick streaks down her cheeks.

Myxi had an unrivalled fondness for rainy days and gloomy skies.

This was her closest feeling to her old home, unable to find satisfaction in any other body of water that wasn't her beautiful home in the deep blue, full of currents of dense salt that she loved to glide through, letting each push and pull take her where it pleased.

Here, she loved how the rain pounded against her skin like tiny fists and how as the observatory slowly filled with water she could swish and slither around in it, feeling every ripple of the beautiful clear fluid.

It was like her personal playground, and nobody could enjoy it as much as her.

"...sorry...scared you...Ma...can...make it...up...to you?" Achromos asks gently, coming closer and closer to Myxi until he is slightly floating right next to her, looking up at the water serpent with an air of expectation.

Myxi sighs, slightly repressing a growl.

"You know what you can do to make it up to me you little fucker?" Myxi asks, turning sharply and lashing out a hand to wrap around Achromos's throat.

She can feel Achromos's body tense up and go completely solid, his skin slick like the surface of jello but harder than the exoskeleton of a spider.

"If...it makes Ma...better...Ma can...hurt me."

Myxi is immediately taken aback by the statement and she quickly releases her grip on the smaller being.

She didn't actually want to hurt him, did she?

Sure, he scared her and gave her one of the worst feelings at the time of that, but was that really his fault?

It's not like he chose where to spawn. If he did, didn't that mean she was blessed to see such a rare thing?

She didn't... _really_...have a reason to hurt him.

Achromos seemed to sense what was going through her mind because he crept closer again and wrapped his arms around her waist, tentatively hugging her.

She doesn't hug back, instead, she lets the plasmatic being's warmth soak into her scales as the sky grows a tab bit brighter and the rain grows colder than what could be comfortable to even her.

After a bit of reflecting on herself, Myxi settles a webbed-finger hand on Achromos's head an keeps it there.

"I'm not goin' to hurt you. I don't really like you, but I'm not going to hurt you either. Now get the fuck on out of here and back to Zaanna before I change my mind about that."

Myxi's words had no bite and Achromos could sense it, choosing to stay silent, giving Myxi a nod before disappearing through the floor down to where Zaanna would be in her office for her second shift of the date.

Myxi let herself spread across the cement, staring up at the gloomy sky and blinking away whatever drops landed on her brilliant eyes as her tail languidly scraped across the gritty floor.

The angrier she got, the less of a woman she felt.

The less of a woman she felt, the more she felt herself die inside.

Hopefully, it would never become external, or Zaanna and all her aggression would never forgive her.


	6. Grey Smoke

The rain hadn't really stopped even as Myxi's day ended and the second part of Zaanna's day started.

The schedule was divided oddly but securely between the three Kings, the continent never slept in their 48-hour cycles, so someone always had to be awake in their office.

Suno would take the final 4 hours of Dusk and the entire 12 hours of Moonlight. Zanna would take the first 8 hours of Dusk and then the first 8 hours of Dawn. Myxi would take the last 4 hours of Dawn and then take on the new date with the entire 12 hours of Sunlight.

What they did outside their shift, whether it be sleeping or fooling around was not the problem of the others, nor was it logged in their working hours that would count towards their pay at the end of the monthly cycle.

Although, while breaks weren't mandatory, they would still be counted towards working hours as long as they weren't abused.

And so, Zaanna, rather than get to her office after her daily visit to the C&C facility in the first sub-level of the tower, decided to go to the CR-Center on the 10th floor.

When she arrives, she doesn't expect to see Suno already there, leaning against the side of an open window, a cigarette in hand.

"You know, if someone happens to look up here with a telescope, and happens to take a picture of you, you're going to lose your Kingship honey," Zaanna says, walking over to the taller figure and plucking the nicotine stick from his fingers, flicking it out the window.

Suno scowls and reaches into the pocket of his sleeveless hoodie for his lighter and his nearly empty pack, "But you still fucking let me get away with this shit, don't you? Fucking hypocrite."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was a hypocrite, constantly warning him about his habit and letting it slip by instead of straight up reporting it and stripping him of his power.

Since the construction of the government, a rule had been put in place that no individual that was in a position of power or was employed could have or participate in a vice. Teachers, police officers, firefighters, store managers, even bank tellers, none could drink or smoke or do harder drugs.

Many things had become legal in the new world, from marijuana to new synthetic pharmaceuticals, and with the legalization, the crime rate had dropped drastically because things were no longer done solely because it was 'forbidden' or 'taboo' or 'rebellious. If you could afford to not work and be stoned on your couch all day, that was your own problem.

The only real restrictions were that you could do as you pleased as long as you brought no harm to others, the public, or your work.

Thus, if you wanted to work, you could not be held by any vice at any time while employed, in and outside of the workplace. Nothing should influence the decisions of the employee and nothing should cause them to try and bend the ridged rules of the workplace.

This included being a King, which was even more restricted as a government office.

Yet, Zaanna couldn't bring herself to report Suno. She knew since the very beginning of her time here that he smoked and drank occasionally, and she should have immediately enacted a 2-to-1 rule with Myxi to have him removed and banned from office...

But she couldn't.

Myxi knew as well, but the merwoman had stated very clearly that she didn't care considering her own past troubles, but she'd stand behind Zaanna if the marble woman ever decided to take action.

"You look really fucking lost, what's up with you? I know you ain't up here just cos you fucking wanted to see me, you're too fucking dedicated to your fucking job to take a fucking break this damn early." Suno says, turning back towards the window and taking the first inhale of his newly lit cigarette.

"I just wanted to check the weather again, Myxi said it hadn't stopped before the darlin' went to bed." the marble woman comments, leaning forward on the windowsill with a deep sigh.

"Well maybe then I'll fucking pay that sea-bitch a fucking visit before my shift starts." Suno states and Zaanna feels a small pan in her chest, words slipping out before she can stop them.

"You never pay me a visit when I'm going to bed."

"I'm ain't some fucking wandering man-whore you know, if you fucking wanted me to you coulda just fucking said something instead of leading me on for it all these fucking years."

The silence stretches around them after Suno's statement, the large man thinking back on Zaanna's tone.

He knew he'd hurt her a little bit when saying that, but it was the truth. Zaanna worked the hardest out of all of them, going against her dual natures in order to keep the peace and order of the continent while also trying to take care of herself and everyone else. 

She was always visibly stressed and maybe a bit rough when she was coming to a breaking point, but they both knew she longed for something more than the power she was pressured into holding. Just like a sculpture, she always stood tall, hardly ever allowing herself to relax or have fun.

Rather than say his sorries, Suno sighs and flicks his half-finished cigarette out the window, much to Zaanna's surprise.

"What are you--"

Suno cuts her off by grabbing by the shoulders and turning her towards him, leaning down quickly to silence her startled sounds with a kiss.

Suno pulls back from the kiss before Zaanna can, but he instead pulls her closer until her head is resting under his chin.

He lets his hands wander down to the small of her back where he feels a small tremble pass through her form.

"If this is you being sorry then maybe you should yell at me more sweetie," Zaanna comments, letting herself sink into her partner's chest, wrapping two of her arms around his waist while also reaching up to drape her other two arms over his shoulders.

Suno rolls his eyes at the comment but still pulls her as close as he can the prominent curves of her body finding a familiar fit against his as his hands gently rub and squeeze at her waist, more little trembles passing through her solid body.

Despite how brazen and rough Suno was, that was mostly a temporary thing. His nature changed with the cycles of the time, his aggression rising as the dark blanketed the world, and his dismissive and lazy sun-basking self making an appearance with the sunrise.

He couldn't really control his urges, but he knew Zaanna wouldn't let any shit fly if he was going to spend 'quality time' with her.

She was a hardcore dominant and a bit of a freak in bed and while Suno was a switch who's role depended on the time of day, right now they both had a mutual understanding that this would be one of those rare times they could take things slow.

They could sense the hectic days to come and certainly weren't going to miss this opportunity without another one clearly in sight.

"You gonna let this shit happen right fucking here or...?" Suno asks.

Zaanna shrugs, "You know I don't care, honey, you're the one with bad bones." the marble woman comments, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on Suno's jaw, slowly making her way up to slip her cool, smooth tongue between his lips.

Suno bites down hard on the intruding muscle without much hesitation, the sparkling look that came to Zaanna's eyes going straight to the heated pool in his abdomen.

Still, Zaanna doesn't pull away, deepening the kiss instead while she uses the arms around his waist to slide her hands up under his hoodie and tank-top, the cold marble digits dragging themselves up against his muscled torso until they reach his neck.

Suno gets the clue as the bunched up fabric starts to get uncomfortable, pulling himself away from the grabby-handed woman in order to pull off his hoodie and tank-top, not really minding where they landed because his jersey shorts followed, leaving him in just his loose boxers.

Zaanna watches for a moment before pulling down the shoulders of her dress to expose her ample bosom and leans back against the nearest wall, hiking up the hem of the skirt as Suno closes the space between them again, one of his hands immediately going to her thigh as soon as the stone is exposed.

"You know, for a fucking elemental you still fucking feel like a fucking human woman." Suno murmurs before leaning down to latch his lips to her collarbone while giving her thigh a squeeze.

He didn't like to admit it, but Suno found so incredibly curious that a being made out of literal marble had any fluidity to her body at all. Her ass would still jiggle when she walked, her tits still bounced when she jumped, her wings were soft like downy feathers, her lips were still wet and needy after just a little kissing, and the space between her squishable thick thighs was still just as velvety soft as any other human's, except...

"You didn't carry any lube did you babydoll?"

Despite being fluid and stretchable and flexible like a human, Zaanna did not  _produce_  fluids. She had no internal organs to speak of either, her throat ended in a pair of carved out lung-shaped cavities for air, as an elemental she didn't really even need those because she generated and sustained herself on pure energy.

While her smooth marble flesh helped, and kissing her was a pleasure, saliva was going to do nothing for sex any more than it would with any other species and their various ways of self-lubrication.

Her birth canal and ass were made solely from her ability to manipulate her body's shapes as she pleased, although only to some extent, and Suno learned the hard way that as smooth as she was inside, trying to fuck her without lube would result in sores that would take weeks to heal since he was stubborn and didn't like to stop what he started.

"Fuck," Suno mutters, close to pulling away.

Instead, Zaanna's arms quickly grab his wrists with one set of hands and the sides of his head with another pair, a sharp glint to her eye as her dominant fires flare up, this time his skin rising with goosebumps as he feels her lust radiate intensely.

"You aren't skipping this chance just because you can't stick your dick in me, are you baby?" Zaanna asks, her voice turning into a mixture of sweet honey and sharp venom as Suno realizes what she wanted.

"No?"

"No. Now either get  _doing_ , or get  _moving_ , and don't come back without begging like the whore you'll be in a fortnight." Zaanna grins and Suno swallows hard.

He couldn't afford that second option when his rut was only a week or two away, Zaanna obviously having caught the new notes of spice in his scent as his body prepared for the fall's mating season amongst the Shifter communities.

He knew he'd survive on his own, and he could always call on his limited outer-sources, but nobody knew how to keep him satisfied quite like Zaanna.

So, without much hesitation, Suno slowly pulls his hands out from Zaanna's grasp and puts them on her hips, a small shiver tracing down his spine as Zaanna removes her grips with a brief pat to his head, settling one hand to rub one of his ears between her thumb and forefinger.

Her hand follows Suno's head down as he starts a journey of kissing from her lips to her neck to her collarbone, pausing there to nip at the jutting structure before sliding down to her plump breasts, his lips taking hold on the malleable flesh of one while one hand holds the other.

Zaanna lets out a low noise as Suno scrapes his fangs against her flesh, unable to pierce and draw blood, but still able to send tendrils of pleasure straight to Zaanna's head.

Fear passes through the woman's mind as Suno starts to tongue at the heart-shaped crack tucked into the side of her breast, little slivers of pain resulting from his tracing of the larger cracks that his wet muscle could dip into.

She knew she had nothing to fear, he wouldn't dare go too far or ever far enough in to truly hurt her, but she would rather focus on the hand gripping her thigh to lift it to rest on his hip, than the sick pleasure she got from the possible threat that he would go too far and send her into a world of torment.

Suno felt her mood change so he's quick to pull himself further down, away from the offending area and sliding across her curvy midriff, still covered by her dress, enjoying the feeling of the thick cotton against his cheek as it slowly turned back into cool, smooth flesh.

Now fully seated on his knees, Suno hikes Zaanna's leg onto his shoulder, keeping the flesh of her soft thigh gripped between his rough fingers as his other hand busies itself keeping the hem of her dress up and away, pinning it to her wonderfully wide hip on the opposite side.

Suno is gentle when he places the first kiss to her pubic mound, mouthing lazily at the small dip that would turn into the slit of her expertly sculpted cunt, equally enjoying the slight quivers of Zaanna's body as she responds by digging a set of hands into his hair, the other set going to cover her mouth as a moan almost slips out when Suno reaches her stiffened clit.

Suno lightly teethes at the little bundle of nerves before dipping lower and parting her perfectly symmetrical folds with his tongue, teasing the frills surrounding her entrance with the tip before dipping in slightly, pulling back only to dive back in with new aggression.

Zaanna jerks her hips a little as Suno's long tongue invades her sensitive insides, lapping at the ridges and waves of warm flesh, the larger man relishing in the flavour of wet marble, the rough texture of his tongue giving pleasure to Zaanna when it would pull back out to stimulate her clit, but also allowing Suno to taste every inch in his possible reach.

Every wall and fold is scraped and licked, Suno's raspy tongue taking Zaanna to heights she wouldn't reach from this type of foreplay, but considering she didn't normally let anyone's head dip below her belt, much less Suno's unique tongue, it was a rather tingling experience.

Zaanna lets out a sharp moan when she puts pressure on a small spot at the base of Suno's ear and elicits a deep purr out of him, the vibrations travel from his diaphragm to his mouth which was sealed tightly over her cunt, a jolt of pleasure coursing through her as his teeth rake down her clit at the same time.

Suno's ears perk up and out of Zaanna's pleasure drowned grasp at the sound of a slightly sticky humming sound erupts from a few feet away, the sound so low that he was sure only he heard it if Zaanna had then she'd paid it no mind.

Suno shifts upwards until he can look at the source of the sound from the corner of his eye while still keeping his assault on Zaanna's clit, the hand he'd had pinning her skirt to her hip slowly moving down, letting the black cotton conceal what her leg couldn't hide.

A featureless, white, oval-shaped face was peering at them from behind the corner of a bookshelf, a sneaky black plasmatic hand clutching the edge of the wood.

Suno couldn't really tell if Achromos was looking at him or Zaanna, nor whether the stare was in interest or in fright of the dangerously powerful auras of violence and raw lust radiating from the pair.

Suno holds back a growl as his purring stops and Zaanna lets out a whine of protest only to be silenced as Suno's previously wandering hand slips between her thighs, brushing against her entrance before slipping into his lips as he pulls his mouth away from her now slippery cunt.

He turns his view from the floating mask to Zaanna's gleaming emerald eyes, watching her lustful gaze intensify as he puts on quite the show of slicking up his fingers, his tongue expertly wrapping around the digits to make sure they were evenly coated.

Once his fingers are positively dripping with the same slippery fluid that covered her cunt, Suno's attention goes back to Achromos as his thick fingers slip into Zaanna's tight entrance right to the furthest knuckle.

"I didn't say you could fucking do that, did I babydoll?" Zaanna asks, her the previous venom in her tone overtaking its honey equivalent.

"I don't fucking see your fucking body complaining any, bitch," Suno mutters, latching his lips back around Zaanna's clit, a harder nip of his teeth getting her to tilt her head back with a deep moan, all sets of her hands burying themselves in his hair, pushing him harder against her cunt.

Suno's eyes don't leave Achromos as he vigorously scrapes and sucks at Zaanna's cunt, his slick fingers taking a quick pace of thrusting in and out of her deep canal, each curl of his fingertips enticing a jerk of her hips forward in attempt to grind herself against his mouth and down to meet his fingers a little quicker.

Slowly but surely Zaanna works her way towards an orgasm, Suno's rhythmic thrusting and tonguing inching her closer and closer to the falling off the edge and into a swimming pool of electric tingles.

Suno, on the other hand, was no longer taking pleasure from pleasing the dominant woman, but in watching Achromos visibly pulse and shift in some unknown emotion from watching like some perverted voyeur.

Every sharp moan Zaanna made and every obscene slurp that came from Suno's ministrations seemed to make Achromos thrive with new life.

As soon as Zaanna was thrown into a world of electric pleasure, her breath gone and leaving her with sharp pants punctuated by breathy sounds, something clicks.

Kyllan had said before, " _It thrives off the energy output and residue energy of other entities, meaning it feeds off being around others._ "

Suno grins to himself as his curiosity spreads into ideas. Maybe he wouldn't mind having the little Shadowscreech around in the long term, especially not in the coming weeks.

Achromos shifts away quickly as Zaanna comes down from her high, Suno pulling away and wiping his mouth across his arm as Zaanna regains her composure and he regains his clothing.

"So when the fuck did you notice it?" Suno asks, making his way to the open window again, drawing out yet another cigarette and his lighter, hoping to get the taste of wet marble and spit out of his mouth with a flavour he found more favourable.

"The second you dared take your fucking eyes off me sugar," Zaanna says with a smirk, making the littlest adjustments to her clothing, restoring her perfection.

"I'm really fucking surprised you let that shit slide, why?" Suno asks, lighting up one of the nicotine sticks and taking a deep drag, staring out the window at the dimly lit sky.

"Because you aren't the only curious one. But you aren't getting away clean, you can look forward to spending the next weeks without any help from me...unless my previous points are met." Zaanna says, her tone lacking any resemblance of sweetness, her trailing laugh even colder as she heads towards the hover chute.

"No fucking kidding...bitch."

 


End file.
